1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a charging bracket, and more particularly to a charging bracket for a consumer electronic product.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,855,529, issued on Dec. 21, 2010, discloses a sleeve for receiving a mobile electronic device. The sleeve includes a winding for receiving magnetic flux from an inductive charging system, an energy processing circuit for generating a DC output voltage from the magnetic flux, and a connector for connecting the circuit to the device received within the sleeve whereby the device may be charged directly by the inductive charging system by placing the sleeve with the device therein on a surface of the inductive charging system. The sleeve may further includes an external port through which the device can be connected to a computer or another external charger. Therefore, the sleeve comprises two charging loops for two charging ways.
A charging bracket for a consumer electronic product which is convenient for use is desired.